masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordin Solus
Mordin Solus is a salarian geneticist, professor, and a former operative of the Special Tasks Group, where he performed reconnaissance and participated in the modification of the genophage. In 2185, he was recruited by Commander Shepard to assist in a high-risk mission against the Collectors. Solus has a moral character best described as consequentialistic, that is, he believed that the ends justified the means. His morality guides many of his actions. He is also "very smart, fast-talking and surprisingly brutal in his thinking". His distinguishing physical characteristics are his pale complexion, the dark tattoo on his forehead, his wrinkled skin and his truncated right horn. He also bears two scars, one cross shaped scar on his left cheek and a long scar running from above his left eye to the base of his left horn. Mordin Solus is voiced by Michael Beattie. __TOC__ Abilities Weapon Proficiencies *Submachine Guns *Heavy Pistols Powers Salarian Scientist *'Rank 1' **Health: +6.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Shields: +6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +12.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Shields: +12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +18.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Shields: +18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Salarian Genius or Salarian Savant **'Salarian Genius': Mordin's technical breakthroughs further increase the strength of his shields. ***Health: +25.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Shields: +25.00% **'Salarian Savant': Mordin's study of ballistics, physics, and shock trauma increase his weapon damage. ***Health: +25.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Shields: +18.00% Dossier Age: around 30, equivalent to a 50 year old human.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/844703#845891 Mordin Solus is an expert geneticist, doctor, scientist and a former member of the salarian Special Tasks Group. His last mission in the STG before retiring involved the study of the krogan genophage. Originally, Mordin's team was merely studying population growths to see if the genophage was still effective and designing possible pre-emptive strategies should the krogan regain their numbers. The study soon changed when the STG team discovered the krogan were naturally overcoming the genophage. The only option the team could agree upon was to design and implement a new genophage that, as Mordin maintains, would limit reproduction to a viable level for the krogan to survive. Mordin would remember those days fondly, devoting his time to endless scientific research and discovery with people he respected and admired. But by the time the mission was complete, the team had gone their separate ways. Mordin himself, despite defending his decision as the only option, found the ethical nature of the project disturbing and even turned to religion to ease some of his pain. The differing, sometimes contradictory, nature of religion led him to have a crisis of faith and left his worries unresolved. Approaching the last decade of his life, Mordin devoted his time to building a clinic on Omega, finding it easier to just heal people. He found himself unnaturally suited to life there, as he pulled strings in the STG to have some military grade mechs defend his clinic. Generally, he found it simpler to deal with problems himself, easily killing any Blue Suns or vorcha attempting to intimidate him. His reputation soon grew and the Blue Suns learned to stay away from him. Even Aria T'Loak would grow to like him for his causal ruthlessness. He only returned to Tuchanka to do follow-up work, ensuring the genophage was effective. Though others could have done it for him, Mordin felt he should see the damage he inflicted, finding it cowardly to simply walk away. Shepard first meets the fast-talking salarian on Omega, where he is working on a cure for a bioengineered plague affecting the station, which Mordin identifies is of Collector origin. The plague has wiped out much of the Blue Suns forces, who maintained order in the district, allowing the resident vorcha, who themselves work distributing the plague for the Collectors, to make a push against them. After the vorcha deactivate environmental systems for the district in which they are located, Mordin gives Shepard a cure for the plague as well as a weapon taken off of a dead Blue Suns mercenary as a "bonus, in good faith" and tasks the commander with reactivating the power to the environmental systems. He also requests that Shepard find Daniel, one of his assistants who entered vorcha territory searching for plague victims but hasn't returned. Once aboard the Normandy Mordin runs the tech labs, overseeing research projects to improve weapons, armor and abilities using resources collected during the mission. He also has a very good singing voice. Loyalty: Old Blood After some discussion with Mordin, Shepard gets a quest to go to Tuchanka and help him look for Maelon, a former student of Mordin's who was presumably captured on the krogan world. After traveling to Tuchanka, Shepard learns that Maelon is voluntarily helping the krogan develop a cure for the genophage virus. During this mission, Mordin undergoes a crisis of faith upon witnessing the mutilated krogan and human victims of Maelon's attempts at a cure. He reveals that he had attempted to find comfort in various religions, specifically those that deal with reincarnation, after his work on genophage, seeking to assuage the guilt he feels despite believing the virus was necessary. When confronted, Maelon challenges Mordin on the morality of their past work, accusing Mordin of leading him into committing genocide. Mordin shuts down Maelon's experiments and attempts to kill him. Shepard has the option to prevent or allow this to happen. Mordin then debates what should be done regarding Maelon's genophage research, and Shepard can convince him to destroy it or to save it for a later time. Mordin remarks that the research is far from complete "but better than starting from scratch" and may eventually justify the lives lost from Maelon's research. Trivia *On the subject of experimentation on living subjects, Mordin has a simple rule he claims never to have broken: no tests on species capable of calculus. *Mordin will cure Garrus and Grunt of the plague if they are brought within the plagued zone on Omega, commenting on their species' anatomy and the specific medications used. *Unlike other team members, Mordin has many different excuses when he does not wish to speak with the player, often with comedic undertones (such as being concerned over the fact that an STD only communicable by Varren is present on the ship and is worried about the implications). *Mordin will give medical advice on inter-species relationships if Shepard chooses to pursue one. If Shepard has chosen a biotic he may suggest means to enhance the experience while avoiding personal injury in the process. He also offers support in the form of booklets, relationship aids, demonstration vids, oils, and ointments. If the player asks if Mordin is joking, the doctor acts insulted, claiming he would never mock doctor-patient confidentiality (before giving a small chuckle). *If Shepard (of any gender) has not romanced anyone (or stayed faithful to the Mass Effect love interest), if you constantly speak with him, Mordin will think Shepard is in love with him. Mordin will find it awkward that he/she is attracted to him and he makes it clear that he is not interested. He claims that he has been hit on by other races, namely turian (attracted to his pale complection), krogan (due to salarian flexiblity) and asari (which interested him for reasons he is not able to explain). But he also states that if he ever intended to try human, he would try Shepard. *Mordin claims to have killed people with guns, knives, drugs, tech attacks and even farming equipment, showing his remarkable skill and versatility at killing. *In conversation, Mordin reveals an interest in performing Gilbert and Sullivan. He even sings a modified version of "The Major General Song" about himself as a Model Scientist Salarian **Michael Beattie, the voice actor for the character, had a chorus role in the 1985 TV production of The Pirates of Penzance, which is where the song originates. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0089811/ Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Characters Category:Salarians Category:Squad Members